Heartbreak Syndrome Side Stories: Aku No Sukai - Volume 3
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: The last volume in a three-shot set of stories; where you're prepared for the inevitable ending of the last volume of Heartbreak Syndrome! While the stories on the outset seem nothing alike, they are spawn from the same seeds and once you've finished H.S. you'll realize exactly what you're reading. If you're willing to really think about it! Also it's weird!


**Aku** _ **No**_ **Clannad:** _ **Bookisode**_ **#03:** _ **Body Ache**_ **!**

 _ **By: Sukai Todd**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 **#10:**

 **Elastic Love… : 2 Wrongs!**

" **I** already told you, I LOVE YOU-OOOH SUKAI-III-EE!" He shouted, "NO YOU DON'T! STOP SAYING THAT…" She roared… "Make me!" Kasuga snapped, "Drop DEAD, YOU ASS!" Sukai roared. "YOU FIRST!" He shouted, _**standing chest-to-chest with her; only to wrap his arms around the small of her back and French-kiss her passionately… "Hmm? Hmm… Hmm… Hmm… Kummlomp, kumm, kumm, kumlomp, kumlomp, kummlomp, hmm, hmm, hmm… Kummlomp, kummlomp, kommlomp, llomp, llomp, kumm, kumm…" Kasuga groaned, passionately French-kissing her as she instinctively kissed him back hard. "Hmm, hmm, hmm, kummlomp, kumlomp, hmm, hmm… Kumlomp, kumlomp, kumm, kumm, kum, hmm, hmm, huhh, huhh! Kum, kum, kummlomp, kumm, hmmm… Tss… Kumm, kummlomp, llomp, llomp…" Sukai moaned, panting in between his intensely passionate French-kisses.**_ "Why?" Tomoya gasped, tears filling his eyes…"Huhh… Huhh, huhh, huhh…" Kasuga grunted, panting as he slowly released her and she slowly let her arms fall from around his neck. "Huhh, huhh, huhh…" Sukai panted, breathily… "You're right, I don't love you…" Kasuga told her, with a deceptive wink. "Huhh…" She sighed, "I knew it…" Sukai played along. "I'll see you later…" He explained, finally releasing her waist… "Meet me in Professor Rise's classroom…" Kasuga whispered, "Yea I will…" She whispered back softly. "Sukai…" Tomoya walked up to them, "So it's true?" He asked, snappily… "I can't believe you! It's one thing to lie about Darien but to cheat on him with Kasuga!" Tomoya shouted, "How do you know about Darien? Who told you?!" Sukai demanded, dumbfounded… "You did, just now… Look, I think it's best that we don't see each-other anymore…" He explained, tears filling his eyes. "I think you're right…" She replied, nodding feeling Kasuga rubbing the small of her back. "I can't believe you!" He shouted, walking off tears streaking down his cheeks as he walked off; taking his lunch with him… [*Opening Credits Play*]…

 **T** hen as Sukai walked into Rise's classroom, her backpack hanging in her hand… "You think, he believed us?" Kasuga asked, "I don't know… But what does it matter anymore?" Sukai asked, in a somber, slightly depressed tone… "Why do you think, it doesn't matter? He clearly still loves you…" He explained, "Yea, but I don't deserve to be loved…" She sighed, tears filling her eyes. "What? You're the most beautiful Soul, I've ever seen! Why can't you see that?" Kasuga asked, confounded by her lack of self-esteem… "Because I can't love him, I can't anyone… Not even Mamoru." Sukai replied, "Who?" He asked. "Darien, his real name is Mamoru…" She explained. "Oh… Well do you know if he loves you?" Kasuga asked, "I don't know for sure, but I have a gut-feeling…" Sukai explained, "Well he's not the only one…" He smiled, standing with her; his chest pressed against hers as he slid his index finger across her eyelashes wiping the tears off of the top of her lashes. "What?" Sukai asked, slightly confused… "You still don't believe me…" He sighed, disappointed. "Not yet… But maybe I can learn to… To trust… Again…" She whispered, as they began leaning in for a kiss… "Sukai!" Mamoru's voice suddenly caused them to turn, "Mamoru?!" She demanded, blushing hard as she realized he was standing watching them. "I always suspected… But I can't, I can't believe it's true." He snapped, tears filling his eyes… "Darien…" Rei Hino asked, walking in behind him… "You can't believe me?! I can't believe YOU!" Sukai shouted, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "Now I know, I DO have a reason to CHEAT!" Sukai shouted, "Sukai, it's NOT like that…" Darien snapped. "Then what is IT LIKE?!" She demanded, heartbroken and enraged; feeling the Soulwrenching pain. "Huaahh?" Sukai suddenly gasped, in realization… "Sukai?!" Darien & Kasuga shouted, simultaneously as she suddenly dashed out of the classroom; out of the school in the pouring rain & thunderstorms… Of course, because we need special, dramatic effects!

 **#11:**

 **Time Machine… Pt.I**

" **H** uhh, kuhh, kuhh, kuhh, ahh-kuhh-kuhh, kuhh, kuh, kuhh-huhh-kuhh, huhh…" Sukai sobbed, standing in the rain; as she opened the doors to her studio, closed the blinds, turned up the sad music and sobbed to it… And over the next week and a half she repeated this cycle as well as eating some chocolates (Reese's, Kit-Kats & Hershey's Minis) from the 100-Yen Store. "Kuhh, kuhh, kuhh, kuhh, huhh, huhh, huhh, huhh, kuhh, kuhh, kuhh…" She sobbed, in the late stormy, dark evening of Thursday May 25th, 2015… "Huhh?" Sukai asked, hearing her phone ring. "Hello?" Sukai asked, her voice deeply cracked from all the sobbing she had been doing… "Hey, Sukai… I wanna talk to you." Darien's voice was on the other line, "Sukai?" He asked, only to hear the phone line go dead as he began sobbing harder and harder. Only to hear his phone ring again, it was text from Rei… _You know nothing happened between us, you need to tell her. While I don't condone her cheating, she needs you… Do what you can for her, she's your True Love…_ He read the text and slapped his phone onto his high-boy; as he continued sobbing…

 **I** _ **fell for her, I really did… And all along, she loved him. She can love, I've felt her loving before… She does love, she's perfectly capable of loving. She actually loves him, it hurts so-ohh much… I never knew how deeply it would go, her being my lover and all. At first I think we both thought it was strictly physical, but now I see it's much, much, much more than that… This sucks… Why does it have to end like this?**_ Kasuga thought, reading a new book; a manga entitled "Pretty Guardian: Sailor Moon – Volume #01"… A set of tears of peddling down his cheeks, as he continued reading the manga. _She's Sailor Moon, that's why she's so mysterious… Does she know this? I wonder…_ He thought silently… Meanwhile back in Sukai's dance studio as she had started dancing again, she felt a sense of relief feeling her body move in a balletic style to the deep and vibrational Yoko Kanno music. The next set of weeks were a growing period for all of three of our main characters, Mamoru found out why Sukai had hurt him… It was because she had been jealous of him and Rei; who had also loved him. They even dated for a time, which hurt her to the core… And the sting never really went away, he now had a much deeper understanding of her. As for Kasuga he realized, he was loving someone he could never have… Or so it seemed… And in terms of Sukai, she realized she was a loving person. A person so full of love, she didn't know how to handle it… She loved two very different young men, but one more than the other. She wondered, if this darkness would ever open up a door to the Moonlight? Would she ever truly know happiness? She would soon find out…

 **#12:**

 **Time Machine… : Redemption** _ **(Dance Like Michael Jackson)!**_

 **F** inally at the College First Year Cosplay Party (that's a mouthful), Sukai came dressed NOT to be depressed! Get it, get it? Moving on… In her Sailor Moon cosplay, as the music played she walked in and stood in a corner after getting a cup of soda. "Huhh…" She sighed, "Sailor Moon…" Kasuga got her attention, wearing a nice suit and tie; referencing Justin Timberlake! Lolzness… "May I have this dance?" He asked, placing his hand out. "Sure…" Sukai agreed, placing her drink down and taking his hand; as they began slow dancing… "So, how have you been?" He asked, curiously. "Well I've grown up a lot… I think I know how to love, after all…" She explained, smiling slightly… "That's good news. I've learned a lot too, the first being never have an affair with the girl you love…" Kasuga explained, jokingly causing her to giggle. "Yea, it was fun though…" Sukai giggled, "Indeed… You can go pretty hard." He replied, chuckling… "Thanks, you have a lot of passion yourself!" She giggled, "Well I guess, this is our last evening together… I'm moving tomorrow." Kasuga smiled, "Oh, well good luck at your new college." Sukai smiled, lovingly. "Thank you and good luck with Darien…" He smiled back… "Mind if I cut in?" Mamoru asked, as they stopped and Sukai blushed. "Sure, go for it…" Kasuga grinned, as Sukai then took his hands and they began slow-dancing.

" **S** o, I need to tell you… Nothing happened between Rei and I." He explained, "Oh, that's good…" She nodded, sheepishly. "And I'm sorry for hurting you…" Mamoru apologized, his voice cracking… "What are you talking about?" Sukai asked, tears glistening in her eyes. "I shouldn't have gone out with Rei… But I was wondering if we could start over as a couple…" Mamoru asked, shyly… "Yea, I'd like that…" She nodded, "And maybe we can keep on dancing together…" He smiled, flirtatiously… "Yea…" Sukai nodded, as an epic song by Far East Movement known as "Dance Like Michael Jackson" came on and everyone hit the Dancefloor in a tribute to the King of Pop! "Let's go!" She grinned, taking his hand; their fingers intertwined as they started popping their hips, grabbing their crotches, snapping their fingers and Sukai did an epically awesome Moonwalk across the Dancefloor. Then Kasuga came in and started breakdancing; doing a headspin! I know, so stereotypical right? Well that's not how the story ends… It'd be too easy! What do I mean? Let's find out…

 **13:**

 **Wiggle, Wiggle! Pt.I**

 **T** he week after the Party was normal at least for Sukai, she and Darien had been together officially for a week; still dancing hard, Kasuga had apparently moved to Osaka and Tomoya had found love with Nagisa Fuukiwara… Except things can't stay normal for long, otherwise this would be a very boring story and a very short OVA! Anyway the night was a wild night, at the Cola-Club just outside of the University of Crystal, Tokyo… Sukai was dancing her ass off like a pro, the beat was injecting throughout her body as the music pounded and she felt Darien's eyes on her watching proudly. Neither of them were aware that Kasuga hadn't actually moved (HUAAHH?! What? No seriously, you didn't see this coming?)? And was in fact watching Sukai's body ripple to the electrifying K-Pop! Then as a killer bass-banging song called "Wiggle, Wiggle" by the girl group HELLOVENUS came on; Kasuga decided to walk up on the Dancefloor and follow Sukai's back-breaking beats. Causing Darien to immediately to follow him as Kasuga vibrated his chest against Sukai's backside; since she couldn't tell who it was in the crazy lights! Only to feel Darien grip her wrist and the two did a cocky, jazz-esque routine that made the other clubbers clap and cheer for the dance-off. "Uhh…" Sukai moaned, doing a robotic pounce to the rap section; as Kasuga took the opportunity to show off in front of her and do an elastic-electronic arm dance with his arms and legs. "Let's go!" She squealed, doing a breakdance and popping back up; suddenly feeling Kasuga and Darien grip her wrists and kiss her cheeks… "I'll go… Hard…" Kasuga smirked, gripping her wrist and pulling her chest against his; and rolling their bodies against each-other. Only to feel Darien grab her wrist and land her in a dip; pulling her knee up against his waist… And as they leaned in for a kiss, Mamoru suddenly fainted. "Huhh?!" Sukai gasped, in shock pulling his head into her lap… "Somebody call the ambulance!" Sukai shouted, as Kasuga glanced at him and headed to call the ambulance…

" **I** s he gonna be okay?" Kasuga asked, standing next to Sukai as they stood in front of Mamoru's hospital bed… "Yea, he just needs to rest…" She replied, holding Mamoru's hand tightly. "That was quite the fright…" He thought aloud, "Yea, it was…" Sukai nodded, as she kissed Mamoru's hand and rested it on his chest. _**"Baby-Doll…" Mamoru whispered to her, "Yea, Daddy what's wrong?" She asked, "Tonight, we'll be oughtta here… And I promise, I'll make it up to you." He smiled softly, blushing… "Oh, Mamo-Chan… Don't worry about it… Hmm, hmm, kumm, kumm, kummlomp, kumlomp, kummlomp, kum, kumm, kumm, kummlomp, llomp, llomp, llomp, hmm, hmm, kumm…" Sukai panted, as they had a mini-make-out session. "Hmm, hmm, hmm, kumm, kummlomp, kummlomp, kumm, kumm, kum, kum, kummlomp, kummlomp…" He grunted, sliding his hand onto her cheek… "Huhh, huhh,**_ just rest right now…" She pleaded, breathily as he gazed up at him and they shared another kiss; causing Kasuga to scratch the back of his head in awkwardness. "I will…" He winked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear! Then outside the hospital room, "Sounds like he's gonna be alright…" Kasuga stated in a chillaxed tone, "Yes, luckily… But I have a major question for you." Sukai asked, "Shoot!" He nodded. "I thought you moved?" She asked, curiously… "I decided to finish up college here, then move to find work…" Kasuga replied, "I see…" Sukai nodded. "Why?" Kasuga paused, standing next to her… "I just wondered…" She responded, sheepishly. "Don't worry, I can hold it in nowadays…" He smirked, _ **half**_ -jokingly… "So you learned to masturbate?" Sukai asked, jokingly. "Something like that…" Kasuga chuckled, "Well I'm gonna head to cafeteria and get some chocolate cake for Mamo-Chan. Wanna come with?" She asked, curiously… "Sukai…" He smirked, grabbing her waist before she could walk away. "What is it?" Sukai blushed, feeling him standing behind her and holding her from behind… "I haven't forgotten it, you know?" Kasuga whispered, smelling her hair. "I know… I know, but we gotta let this go. It was wrong and though we enjoyed it, we gotta accept that it was the first and last time…" Sukai explained, feeling Kasuga's chest against her back/backside… "Why does it have to evolve like that?" Kasuga grunted, groaning. _I can't believe I lost her… I want her more and more, every day… She's obviously the REAL reason, I stayed… Why can't she see that? Why can't she see that I'm the one?_ Oh, I don't know Kasuga maybe because she's got a boyfriend?! Anyhow… "I want you, Sukai… And you still want me…" He groaned, only to feel her remove her hands from around his waist… _That's it, she's gonna be mine… Whether she likes it or NOT!_ He thought a tenacious smirk forming on his face. "Come on, let's go…" She snapped, as they walked to the cafeteria and got some chocolate and vanilla cake. And both Kasuga & Sukai got a small carton of milk, Sukai's was chocolate of course! [Kasuga: Girl likes her chocolate… Sukai: Yup! Kasuga: You know, your writing isn't too far from how I feel about you… Sukai: Huhh? Did you say something? I was thinking about a tall glass of TrueMoo!]! (Sukai got her TrueMoo…)!

 **F** inally as Sukai was playing with one of Mamoru's Rubix cubes; waiting for him to get out of the shower… She gazed at her cellphone, seeing a missed call from Kasuga. _I don' t think, I've really learned to trust…_ Sukai thought, "Don't do it…" It was a more mature, huskier version of Mamoru's voice as Sukai stood up shocked at the sight of Neo-King Endymion… "Mamoru?" She asked, "I am indeed Mamoru, but I go by the name Neo-King Endymion… Aka Your Future Husband." Neo-King Endymion smirked, causing Sukai to blush immensely… "What? You mean… I actually find happiness?" Sukai demanded, blushing. "Yes, but by cheating you're elongating the process believe me…" Endymion explained, "Huhh? Well why should I believe you?! I've been having dreams of Mamoru or you or Your Present Self cheating on me and flirting with Sailor Pluto; so what gives you the right to tell me what the fuck to do and who to trust?!" Sukai demanded, icily… "So, that's why you still haven't opened up to My Present Self… And you proceed to shut him up out on deep levels." He already knew, "Well why should I? I got hurt once trusting him; I'm NOT going to go through that again…" She snapped, "So you'd rather put him through it!" Endymion snapped, "I have MY reasons!" Sukai shouted, _ **only to feel Endymion François-kiss her; as they intertwined their fingers as they landed on his bed…**_

 **T** he next day as Sukai walked into Professor Rise's empty classroom, _ **"You came…" Kasuga's voice smirked, as he took her into her arms… And as they started making-out, "Kumm, kumm, hmm… Hmm, hmm, llomp, llomp, kumm, kummlomp, kummlomp, kumm, kumm, hmm… Long time, no-ohh see." He grunted, groaning in between Sukai's French-kisses… "Yeaa-ehh, kumm, kumm, kumm, kum, kum… Hmm, hmm, kummlomp, kumlomp, kummlomp, llomp, hmm, hmm, llomp…" Sukai panted, feeling him spiraling his tongue down her throat.**_ As the rain thunder stormed outside and he grunted asking her, "What about Darien?" He groaned, "He's busy…" She panted… _**"Now, it's just you and me… Forever…" Kasuga grunted, groaning as he and Sukai continued making love.**_


End file.
